


Merry Christmas!

by NatyHunter



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatyHunter/pseuds/NatyHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas!

"Merry Christmas Day brother!"

"Shut up Thor we don't even celebrate Christmas."

"But Brother..."

"Hush Thor! You don't even know what Christmas means"

"But..."

"Go to sleep NOW"

"Fine."


End file.
